Zangetsu
Zangetsu Slaying Moon The spirit of Zangetsu resembles a tall (about the height of Kenpachi Zaraki) 40 to 50-year-old man with unkempt facial hair and long ragged black hair. He dresses in tattered all black garbs with narrow sunglasses and a long flowing overcoat that flares out into ragged ends. -manga-rain-bleach-ch066-16.JPG -manga-rain-bleach-ch063-11.PNG In Bankai form, Tensa Zangetsu, he resembles a teenage version of himself. He has long ragged black hair. He is dressed in a tattered, black hooded cloak that flares out into ragged ends. Zangetsu seems to portray the same cool and calm collectiveness as he would when not in Bankai; however, he is far more aggressive. *'Shikai': The Shikai form of Zangetsu looks like an oversized elegant cleaver rather than a formal "katana". He has no tsuba and no proper hilt; what user holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is, 1.75 meters tall, and has a black blade with a silver edge. The cloth wrapping on the tang reacts to -manga-rain-bleach-ch112-06.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch111-17.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch111-06.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch-077-11.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch067-09.JPG user's will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. When in combat, the cloth falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size. The cloth can also be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat. The cloth also can be done to wrap up wounds. *'Shikai Special Ability': Zangetsu's is largely used for melee combat but possesses one known special ability. *'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu absorbs wielders spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. The Getsuga Tensho is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. This technique can be used in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. *'Bankai': Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, Heaven Chain Slaying Moon): It is considered completely Bleach-ch211-12+13.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch163-16.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch163-03-lokiloki.JPG -manga-rain-bleach-ch163-03.PNG out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, this Bankai actually shrinks the sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black blade instead. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full release"). The blade itself can endure even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks; it can even withstand getting crushed by force. Instead of the cloth it’s Shikai form has, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. In addition to the sword, user's cloths are replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shikakushō) with red lining that is closed at the chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of Zangetsu himself. This coat is part of the Bankai and the damage it can take is directly proportionate to the remaining strength and level of user’s ki. Bankai Special Ability: Tensa Zangetsu, much like its Shikai form, is used heavily for melee combat, but also possess a certain special ability. · Hyper-Speed Combat: user takes all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form. Then, he uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat. His new speed is so great, that it allows him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent. · Enhanced Strength: the Bankai also allows user to further enhance his natural strength. The sudden boost in strength upon releasing allows user to break free from any attack that binds him and prevents him from moving. · Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō: Tensa Zangetsu retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are black with a red outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. This attack is known as a "Kuroi Getsuga" (黒月牙, "Black Moon Fang"), referring to the attack's darkened color. · Enhanced Bankai Duration: Furthermore, the fact that all of users energy is "compressed" means that usage of his Bankai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation; thus allowing him to use Tensa Zangetsu at a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level. Category:Shinmei-ryū Category:Zanpakuto